Kitchen-Mon
Transcript: Grapefruit: For the last time! I am not a grape! Orange: But your name's Grape--? Grapefruit: My name's GRAPE..FRUIT!! Orange: Grapes are fruits though! So your a grape! (Laughs) Ha-ha-ha! Grapefruit: Am not! Orange: Am too! Grapefruit: Am not! Orange: Am t-- (Record scratches) WOOAAAHH! What are you? Mon: I am a pokemon ball! Orange: Woah! Is that a type of grape? Mon: Not even close! Orange: You poke grapes? Is that why they call you Pokemon? (Laughs) Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Mon: I don't even have a finger to poke with! And my relation to grapes is basically nill! Orange: Hey! I like that word! NIL, NIL, NIL,NIL,NIL,NIL!!! Mon: Is he always this Annoying? Orange: Nil, Nil, NUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNIL!!!!! Grapefruit: Pal, you don't know the half of it! Orange: Hey Mon! Mon: Not Mon! Pokemon! Orange: Hey, Mon, hey!! Mon: WHAT??? Orange: Knife. Mon: Huh? (Knife appers.) Oh no, this isn't gonna end well. Both: Woooaaahhhhh!!! Orange: Well looky what we have hair! (chuckles) Ha-ha-ha-ha! Grapefruit: Woaaah: Check it out! I abslouteley could get used to this! (Laughs) Ahh-ha-hah-ha! Orange: You look more than a grape then ever. You've six of 'em on you're stomach! (Laughs) Grapefruit: You know what? If your not going to stop calling me a grape... Grapefruit: ...I'LL MAKE YOU STOP CALLING ME A GRAPE, MIDGET APPLE, I CHOOSE YOU!!! Midget : That is little apple! Orange: (a "MIDGET APPLE" Miniboom) (gasping) A full-on Kitchen-Mon Battle? Don't you think that is a tiny overreaction, Grape? (Laughs) Both: Grrrrrrrrrr! Orange: Pear! I CHOOSE YOU! Pear: Oh, c'mon, I was in the middle of readin'! Grapefruit: (a "PEAR" cool) Midget Apple: use your miniboom! Midget : MINIBOOOMMMMM!!! Pear: AAAAAAAH! Cool! Can I get back to my book now? Orange: Pear! Stop being such a bookworm! AND USE YOU "BOOKWORM!" (Laughs) Ah-ha-ahh-ahhh-ha! Pear: Ohhhhh. Fine. Bookworm!!! Midget : (screaming in pain) Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!! Bookworm: Hey, I want a meal, not a snack! (Chuckles) Ha-ha-ha! Midget : OKAY! That's just rude! Grapefruit: So it is going to be like this, is it? Grandpa Lemon: I choose YOU! Grandpa : Wh-- Where--? Where am I? Grapefruit: Use your sleep wave! Grandpa : That's what I do best sleepwa... (snoring in fear) Pear: (screams mind low ptich) OHHH! Ohhh. Boy, am I trucked out. (Snores) Orange: Looks like I've only 1 option left, Marshmallow: I CHOOSE YOU!! Marshmallow: Puppy! Orange: ("MARSHMALLOW" just kind rainbows ray) Marshmallow: Use your rainbows ray! Marshmallow: That's my favorite ray! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!! Grandpa : It's another flying dream... (snores) Grapefruit: Well, Orange! Looks like you won this round! Orange: Yeah! Know what else is round? A GRAPE! (Chuckles) Ha-ha-ha-ha! Grapefruit: (growling) Grrrrrrrrr!!! Orange: Come on, Marshmallow, let's catch some more kitchen-mon, YEAH! Singing: Kitchen-mon! Gotta catch 'em all! Credits The end Kitchen Mon theme song Music plays Click the watch to video! Zzzzzzzzz... "ALL" "GRANDPA LEMON" A FRUIT FART Song Pokemon Spoof Annoying Orange Ever was Videos TV Watch fruit ya Told ya "MIDGET APPLE" "PEAR" "MARSHMALLOW" Bye! Bye! Category:Videos Category:Video game mashups Category:Gagfilms Wiki